


Liar

by Dragon_Rose3



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Rose3/pseuds/Dragon_Rose3
Summary: After Operation Stryx was completed Loid Forger died in a car accident. Eight years later Twilight passes by Anya on the street.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Liar

As a spy it was my job to leave the past behind, to pack up and abandon a life completely in order to make a new one. I had always been able to do this, all the connections I made cut as easily as loose threads on a sweater, except this one. Perhaps it was because of how long operation Styx had lasted, or the fact that instead of simply gaining intel or putting people behind bars, I was in charge of protecting and helping them grow. I still kept tabs on Anya and Yuri, WISE had trainees follow them as training or rehabilitation after being injured. The official reason was that they were too close to many important operations to let them run free, but Handler and Franky still gave me looks when handing over the reports that said they knew otherwise.

Handler didn’t want to send me on this mission; with the lowered security checks by the SSS we had been able to regrow the organization so I was given less work overall. If anything truly important happened Nightfall was called in. The longest I was ever in this city anymore was thirty-two minutes waiting for my next train. However, after some bad intelligence had left Nightfall out of commission for half a month (though normally it would have taken four months to fully recover) we learned a “delivery” of a major kidnapping ring was taking place in the city. I was already on my way here and was put on the job without even canceling my connecting ticket. After taking care of the fiasco without even breaking cover as a lost old lady I was on my way back to the station when I saw them again.

We were all walking through the eastern plaza, two blocks north of the train station and four blocks west from where Yor and Anya lived. They had moved about six months after I, or should I say Loid Forger, was killed by a drunken driver.

Both of them were holding bags full of groceries; Yors was almost bursting with different veggies and fruit, several were going to fall before they got home. Anya had her schoolbag hanging by one shoulder and was practically skipping down the street, hopefully the bread in her bag would survive being jostled that much. Bond wasn’t with them, which was good as it was too risky to even get this close to them when he could have caught and recognized my scent. Anya had grown a lot over the years, Her hair was just below her shoulders, but in the same style she had as a child. Yor had the beginnings of wrinkles and laugh lines forming, though I doubted anyone but me would even notice, she had changed her backless sweater out for a thin loose turtleneck, though it was still the same shade of red. 

From reading their lips I could tell that they were talking about Eden academy, apparently someone had confessed to another, Anya was very proud of this for some reason.

Anya: -then he said ‘I won’t let all the hard work we did go to waste. You will dance with me there and show everyone you’re the superior partner!’ then his face got all red and he practically ran away!

Yor: My goodness! He said that in front of everyone?

Anya: Only about five people, henchmen included, but Becky did tell everyone about it right afterwards, so basically. She really built it up too. She made it sound like he confessed his undying love right then and there. I’m pretty sure he was just talking about dance partners though.

Yor: She does love her soap operas doesn't she?

Anya: Yeah, but that’s not the weirdest part. She exaggerated so much, and he got soo flustered when people tried to ask him about it, that now everyone believes it. I’m pretty sure people are making bets on whether he’s gonna get disowned, or propose that night. 

Yor laughed so much a melon fell out of her bag and rolled away, as Yor chased after it Anya just kept smiling and walking on with that smug look on her face. It was probably one of her friends that was confessed to. Eden did have a social dance around this time; the seeds of many business and political alliances would be made there. I believe she was still friends with Becky Blackwell who liked romance, so she was the most likely candidate they were talking about. As for the henchman... Anya had mentioned a few times that Sy-on boy, or rather Damian Desmond had some followers, so one of them was most likely the confessor. Did Anya have anyone confess to her? Would she be going to the dance alone? None of the reports mentioned any special attention by male students. Was she lonely or jealous that her peers were leaving her behind in romantic endeavors? Hopefully Yor would be able to guide her through this, but based on her own lack of knowledge I highly doubted it.

As I tried to deduce the romantic web she was a part of Anya and I neared each other, once we got within five feet the happy atmosphere surrounding Anya suddenly vanished; she halted for a brief moment seemingly in shock and started walking again scowling at the ground. What happened? Her eye movement didn’t indicate that she saw anyone specific, there was no change in conversation as Yor hadn't caught up yet. There was no disturbance in the crowd or-

“Liar.”

I froze. That word, sharp as a knife, could only have been directed at me. After freezing a moment, barely breaking my stride I continued on as if nothing had happened, my mind racing. Anya couldn’t have said that, it was filled with too much hate and spite for it to be pointed at the random stranger I was supposed to be. Yet she had said it quietly enough that no one else had heard, it wasn’t like one of the random outbursts she had as a kid either. That one word was chosen specifically for my ears. 

Yor rushed past me and joined back up with Anya who started teasing her about bruising their dinner, keeping her back to me. I bent down and reached into my pocket grabbing an apple, for once thankful that the unexpected mission meant I had no time to sit down for a meal. I brought the apple out while acting as if I had picked it up. I needed more information.

“Excuse me!” I called as I stood up and turned, making sure to change my voice. “Excuse me, ma’am.” Yor looked back, but Anya just kept on walking, only stopping when she noticed Yor had fallen behind again. I hobbled over, making sure to exaggerate my limp a bit more “I believe this fell out of your bag.” I held the apple towards her.

“Eh!? Really?” Yor looked between the apple and the bag several times, looking confused,” Oh-oh thank you so much!” She reached out to take the apple. As soon as she took the fruit I’d have an in and would get all the information I could about Anya while making polite conversation with my former (fake) wife: simple enough work for a spy of my caliber. 

“Oh no, all the apples are in my bag mom, remember?” Anya suddenly cut in. She looked me in the eye with a perfectly emotionless smile, it was eerily similar to ones I used. “She’s just confused.”

“Oh, you’re right. We didn’t even get any green apples. My apologies ma’am, maybe someone else dropped it? If you want we can help you look.”   
Anya had blocked me immediately, trying to control the situation, but Yor had still given me an in and I would take it. “Oh, than-” 

“We don’t need to worry about her mom.”Anyas’ smile was gone now, her voice went cold and flat. “She’s more capable of finding people than you think. I’m sure she’ll do just fine, all. by. Herself. Besides,” she turned to Yor who was looking at her surprised, a cheerful smile back on her face.”if we don’t hurry up we’re gonna be late, remember?”

“Of course I haven’t!” Yours’ head whipped around to look at the clock tower in the plaza, gasped, and snapped to face me, “I’m so sorry ma’am, but we’re in a bit of a rush at the moment! I hope you have a good day!” She then dashed off in the direction of their house. Anya turned towards me and gave me that emotionless smile once again, it set me on edge. 

“Have a nice day sir” her voice was a flat, cheerful void “I hope to never see you again.”

“Anya?!” Yors’ voice called back, clearly worried.

“Coming Mom!” She was gone, practically running to catch up with her mother.

Nice day sir... SIR.

She had seen right through me. She had no information, there was no crack in my disguise, no misstep in my acting. Yet she had known. 

How!?

Was this some type of instinct, like how animals could recognize each other by smell after being separated by years or how some soldiers and spies claimed they had developed a sense for danger? 

No matter how she recognized me, it was too much of a risk to contact her again in any way. It didn’t seem as though she wanted me around either. As such I decided not to report this to WISE, I didn’t want to cause either of them any more trouble to them than I already had.

I turned on my heel with a bit more force than was expected of a grandma and put one foot in front of the other with as much determination as I could.

I walked away from the one life that had left me behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! I've had it knocking around my head for a while. In case it was too vague Yor and Anya were talking about Damian confessing to Anya, but as always, miscommunications abound!


End file.
